jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cream
|japname = クリーム |user = Vanilla Ice |namesake = Cream (British band) |gender = Male |mangadebut = Vol. 26 Ch. 238 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |durability = C |precision = C |potential = D }} is the Stand of Vanilla Ice, featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Cream has two basic appearances; that of a big, skull-faced humanoid monster, with black mask that has two horns, heart on top of its masks and also heart shaped shoulders. Second is that of a moving circle of emptiness that cuts its way through any object and people it passes through. This second form is actually a void made by Cream eating itself and Vanilla Ice, like an Ourobouros. Abilities *'Void': Cream is able to devour itself and its user to become a void that devours everything it comes in contact with. While using its cutting power, Cream is invulnerable and cannot be defended against except by dodging. However, as a drawback, neither Vanilla Ice nor Cream can see while this ability is being used, so Ice has to occasionally disengage partly to see whether or not the attack was successful. *'Dimensional Access': Even when Cream is not devouring itself, it is able to access an alternate dimension and presumably view the surroundings in the physical world. However, it does not exist in the physical dimension when it does this, as it remained undetected by Muhammad Avdol's stand, despite warning him about looking backwards earlier. Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, its design is based on Death and Executioner's common images, notably the fact that medieval French executioners had to cut the head of condemned. * Cream's abilities are similar to Okuyasu Nijimura's stand The Hand in their ability to cause things from the material dimension to become sucked into another dimension. Interestingly, like Okuyasu's use of The Hand, Vanilla Ice's use of Cream's abilities are inhibited by his personality. Also to note is that their statistics differ by only one letter, with The Hand having more developmental potential. * During Part III Cream is the second stand to have a name with a music reference. * While not intentional, there's a pun where if you combine "Vanilla Ice" (Cream's user) and "Cream", you'll get the words, "vanilla ice cream". **Additionally, with the Capcom game changing its user's name to Iced, it created a variation of the pun: iced cream. And with the English version of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle changing the name again to Cool Ice, the pun now has another variation: cool ice cream. *While not the first Stand named musically, it is the first Stand to be named after a band. Gallery CreamStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CreamandVanilla.png|Cream and Vanilla Ice Cream-Famitsu.jpg|Cream in All-Star Battle V-ICE.png|Vanilla Ice with Cream in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle PV8 cream.jpg|Cream in the 1993 OVA heritage cream idle animation.gif|Cream, idle animation, Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part III Stands Category:Stands Category:Close Stands